The present invention relates to a semiconductor package module.
Recent technology development of the semiconductor packages provides ways of storing and processing more massive amounts of data in a relatively shorter amount of time.
Further, the semiconductor packages mounted over a printed circuit board are utilized in fabricating semiconductor package modules, that are configurable to be coupled with various devices such as a computer to carry out various intended functions.
Recent research trend focuses on finding better ways to package more number of semiconductor packages into a semiconductor package module with reduced volume size.